Nenemama and Nenepapa
Nenemama and Nenepapa, also known as the "Parrot-Eaters", were the two main villains in one story in the German book Der Löwe ist los (The lion is loose). As their names suggest, they have a child, a daughter called Nenekiki. They were two tribal natives living on an island who were planning to eat the cockatoo Ka, and later his friends. History When a cockatoo called Ka landed on the lighthouse island in a box, he was welcomed by the lighthouse warden, his nephew Kim and his niece Pips as well as their pets, a cat and a goat. Ka had belonged to a sailor who trimmed his wings. Afraid of his owner, Ka had climbed into the box and was carried away by the sea. The warden told him how lucky he was as there is an island inhabited by savages who loved eating parrots. When Ka later tried to demonstrate to the cat how he was carried away, the box was actually carried away again. The two kids and their pets decided to follow him. Soon, Ka landed at the island he's been warned of. He's then kidnapped by two of the natives, Nenemama and Nenepapa, who planned to serve him to their daughter Nenekiki to cure her. Ka argued that he's a cockatoo, not a parrot, but the two didn't see a difference and looked for a recipe instead. When Ka heard that their daughter was sick, he claimed to be a doctor and offered them to help her if they promised to let him go. However, as Ka was no real doctor, his prescribtion made the girl's condition even worse. This angered the parents, who decided to cook Ka soon. Meanwhile, Kim, Pips and their pets had crossed paths with their friend, the titular lion as well as a seagull and arrived at the island. While the lion was ordered to guard the boat, the others were able to sneak to the parrot-eaters' hut. They soon had a plan to help Ka escape: the seagull was coloured like a parrot and then switched with Ka. To the seagull's shock, the parrot-eaters put her in a cage and left to gather the last ingredients. While the others were heading towards the boat, Pips returned to the hut to cure Nenekiki. However, when the cockatoo and his friends arrived at the boat, they were met by Nenemama and Nenepapa, who were able to steal their sail as the lion fell asleep after accidentally taking sleeping pills which he thought to be against sleep. The two parrot-eaters orded Kim and the pets to hand over Ka, otherwise they would all be taken prisoners and the pets would be eaten while Kim would work as a slave. The lion was finally waking up when he heard of the parrot-eaters' plan to eat the kids, Ka and the other pets. Hearing that Pips was supposed to get eaten, he attacked Nenemama and Nenepapa. When he realized that Pips was gone, he planned to eat the two. However, at this point, Pips returned with Nenekiki whom she had cured as well as the seagull. Overjoyed at their daughter being cured, Nenekiki's parents promised to never eat parrots again and instead renaming their island into "parrot nurse island", now planning to cure all parrots and cockatoos that came to their island. Ka decides to stay as he could already feel his wings growing again. Personality Nenemama and Nenepapa were very concerned about their daughters wellbeing, believing that eating a parrot could cure her as they were parrot-eaters anyway. The joy of seeing her cured at the end, although it was done through pills and not eating Ka, caused the parents to honor their daughter's request and quit eating parrots for good, showing that they did have a sense of honor. Towards Ka, they were rather careless about his arguments of being a cockatoo as they saw no difference. They treated him as nothing but talking food until they heard his lie of being a doctor, which made them accept his condition of being set free if he could cure their daughter. When this turned out to be mistake as Ka made her feel worse, the two decided to eat Ka without giving him another chance. When their daughter argued that she wouldn't eat him, Nenemama told her that in that case, they would eat Ka themselves. When they changed the island's name, the former parrot-eaters were treating Ka much more friendlier, even telling him and his friends to come to their island whenever they wanted. When they saw a strange boat at the beach, the two decided to take whoever was on it prisoner and have him work for them, implying that they didn't like strangers very much. This plan was about to be executed when they met with Kim, Ka and the other two pets, and claimed that now they would eat the pets and have Kim chop their wood. This also implied that despite being parrot-eaters, the two didn't just eat parrots. It was implied that Nenemama and Nepapa were also cannibals when Ka caused the lion to wake up by telling him that the two were planning to eat Kim, Pips and the animals. Hearing that the girl was supposed to be eaten, the lion attacked them. When he realized that Pips was gone, he believed that Nenemama and Nenepapa ate her, implying that they would eat humans, too. The two declined, claiming not to remember eating her, but the lions claims if one could not remember it, he did it, believing them to have eaten the girl. Although this is proven to be wrong the next second, it is unknown what the two had planned for Pips as she wasn't there, leaving it unexplained whether they would've eaten the kids, but the lion's assumption and Ka's claim are still implying it. In other media TV The two were shown in an adaption by a German puppet show for TV. The only difference between them and their book counterparts was that in this version, they had also previously kidnapped another character from the book, an African boy who they planned to marry to their daughter against his will, possibly because he was also having dark skin, as they didn't make such a suggestion to Kim. They were also a bit less honorable in this version, like when they promised Ka to let him go, Nenepapa told his wife that they wouldn't keep their promise. They also didn't leave the pets and Kim a choice about getting the sail back or not and just planned to capture them anyway. Radio play They also appeared in a radio play adaption, which, in difference to the TV adaption, was faithful to the book in terms of text, like giving them completely different lines than in the books and the TV episode or having them live in a tree house instad of a hut on the ground. The greatest major difference to the book and TV adaption was that the radio play had changed their skin colour to "verdigis-green" instead of black, possible due to critisms of racism. Known Crimes *'Kidnapping, attempted murder:' The most significant thing they did was to kidnap the cokatoo Ka and roast him for their daughter as a sort of medicine, later planning to eat him themselves. They also later attempted to re-capture Ka long with his friends, planning to eat the other animals as well and keeping the boy Kim as a slave. As mentioned, the two also kidnapped another boy in the TV adaption to force him into marriage with their daughter. *'Attempted Cannibalism' (implied): It is implied that Nenemama and Nenepapa were cannibals who planned to eat the kids along with the animals. They themselves only mentioned that they would keep Kim as a slave, implying that they were not fond of strangers on their island, but Ka and the lion implied that they were going to eat the kids as well. *'Attempted Child Slavery': The two planned to keep the boy Kim as their slave, although there impliments of them eating him. *'Attempted Forced Marriage': In the TV adaption, they kidnapped a boy to marry him to their daughter. Gallery Nenemama & Nenepapa.png|Nenemama & Nenepapa in the book Nenemama Nenepapa Ka.png|Nenepapa and Nenemama have captured Ka Nenemama.jpg|Nenemama... Nenepapa.jpg|... and Nenepapa Ka Nenemama Nenepapa.jpg|Nenemama and Nenepapa believe Ka that he's a doctor Nenemama Pot.jpg|Nenemama preparing a pot for Ka Nenemama Nenepapa Cooking.jpg|Nenepapa and Nenemama get ready to cook and eat Ka Nenepapa Seagull.jpg|Nenepapa talks to the coloured seagull which he thinks to be Ka Nenemama Nenepapa Boat.jpg|Nenepapa and Nenemama at the boat, telling the pets and Kim that they will capture and eat them Nenemama Nenepapa Lion.jpg|Nenemama and Nenepapa are defeated when the lion strikes from behind Nenemama Nenepapa Nenekiki.jpg|Nenemama and Nenepapa with their cured daughter Trivia *As the two were two natives looking like stereotypical cannibals, both the books (especially when it was printed in colour), as well as the TV adaption were critizised by some people for being racist. **However, the people who were purchasing the couloured version rewrote the racist lines by erasing most of the lines that referred to them being black and replaced the word "nigger", which appeared very often in the book, with the word "parrot-eater". Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Kidnapper Category:Cannibals Category:Parents Category:Partners in Crime